Nessie and the Cullens
by GaladrielofLorien
Summary: Nessie can’t remember anything from before the car crash that she lost her memory in, and her parents died in, last year. When she arrives at highschool, she finds that the Cullens and their friend Jacob Black, seem to take a lot of interest in her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, would I be posting on this site? Well, maybe. But no, I don't even own a copy of the books.**

**A/N: So I've never liked "amnesia" stories. So I decided to write one. Go figure. The idea just popped into my head.**

Highschool

I sat nervously in the passenger seat of the chevy, staring out at the school.

"It'll be alright, Ness," Grandpa Charlie said.

"But I can't remember _anything_!" I wailed. "People will ask me where I came from, and I'll hafta tell them that I can't remember.

"it's okay, Ness. I'm sure people won't care. But you better go, you have to go into the office first, and you don't want to be late.

"I nodded, swallowing hard.

I wasn't late for my first class, thank goodness. The teacher pointed me toward a vacant seat between a pretty girl with long red hair and an asian boy. I slid into my seat, mumbling a barely audible greeting and keeping my eyes on the floor. But the boy spoke up.

"hey, I'm Jason." I glanced up, surprised that anyone would talk to me, the "new girl."

"Uh, Renesme—Nessie."

"Nessie. . .Isn't that the name of the Loch Ness Monster?" He grinned, but he wasn't laughing at me, he was just being friendly, I saw with relief.

"Yeah. Apparently my mom was out for like the first day after I was born, and by the time she woke up, her best friend had already started calling me that, and it stuck. My grandfather said she almost literally bit his head off."

"hah! Cool story! So where did you live before here." _Here it comes,_ I thought darkly.

"Well, uh, I don't actually remember—I mean I know we came from this little town in Washington State, but I was in a car accident last year, and I can't remember anything before that." I looked down, blushing. "My parents died in the crash," I added, hoping that the sympathy factor would keep them from running as fast as they could in the other direction.

"Oh, that's horrible!" It was the girl this time. I shrugged.

"I can't remember them, well, obviously." From the front of the room, the teacher started taking attendance:

"Heather Adamson. . .Re-re-nes-mae Carlie Swan . . ." He stumbled awkwardly over my name, and I blushed. "Alice Cullen. Alice?" He glanced around the room when no one answered, sighed and went on. "Jason Garry. . .Jasper Hale—Jasper." Next to me, Jason spoke up.

"Didn't all the Cullen-Hale clan switch around their class schedules?" The teacher groaned.

"Right." He went on, while a few conversations started in the room.

"Who are the cullen-hales?" I asked, intrigued. Heather answered

"they're this huge family; moved here about a year ago. Doctor Carlisle Cullen works at the hospital; he looks like he's like 20—they adopted all the kids, I think. Three are from like his side of the family, Edward, Emmett, and Alice, and the Hales are from his wife, Esme's side—that's Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper. Edward is really hot, Emmett is hilarious and HUGE, and Jasper, well, he would be hot, but he's got this look like he's in pain or something all the time. Rosalie, well, it's a blow to your ego just to be in the same room with her, but she seems really self-centered, but she and Emmett are like together. And Bella seems really nice, but she's like attached at the hip to Edward, she seems like the most mature, cuz Alice, is well, kinda weird. She's got way to much energy, and is like always bouncing around in her seat and smiling, except every once in a while, her face'll go completely blank, like she fainted with her eyes open. Weird. She and Jasper are together, although how he can stand her I don't know, he's so laid back. Oh, and there's Jacob Black, and he isn't taken, and he is SO hot. He isn't a Cullen-Hale, but he lives with them, and. . ."

"Miss Adamson," interrupted the teacher, "As fascinating as I know the Cullen Clan is, you can give Miss Swan all the gossip later. Right now you're supposed to be learning Trig.


	2. Alice, Jazz, and Jake

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but I don't**

**AN: Here's the next chapter. I only have a vague idea of where I'm going from here, so it may take a few days for the next chapter. But I'll try to hurry it. Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter, or in other ways showed that they liked my fanfic. Please R&R!**

**Chapter 2: Alice, Jazz, and Jake**

Jason and Heather walked me to my next class, still telling me about the Cullens. "And they are really rich, they have these great cars. Let's see. . .a Porsche Turbo—bright yellow, Alice drives that; a silver Volvo S60R, that's Edwards; um, Emmett has a jeep wrangler; and Rosalie, omg, she has this red BMW M3 convertible. It's _beautiful_." Jason finished. Heather grinned.

"I sorta like Alice's bright yellow Porsche Turbo." A voice spoke behind them.

"Thanks." All three of us turned. A tiny girl with spiky black hair and dark amber eyes stood there, grinning and bouncing on the balls of her feet. Behind her stood a boy over a head taller than her with wavy blonde hair, and the same eyes, and well, a look on his face like it hurt to breathe. "Hi I'm Alice! This is Jasper." He nodded stiffly, his hand clenched around Alice's. "You're Renesmee, right? I'm so glad we could meet!" she squealed, switching Jasper to her other side and pulling me into the desk next to hers. Jasper signed. It really_ did_ look like he was in pain when he breathed. "Alice, calm down," he commanded. She groaned but seemed calmer. Jasper stroked her hand. "You'll scare her away if you keep up." She nodded and squeezed his hand before turning back to me.

"So how old are you?"

"16." She squealed, causing Jasper to put his hand on her warningly.

"I know, Jazz." She turned back to me. "I'm 16 too. A sophomore. SO is Jazz and Jake. What's your next class?"

"Um. . .Biology." Alice bounced in her chair, but refrained from squealing this time.

"Jake's in that class! You'll probably be his lab partner—he doesn't have one. He's really nice—"

"Unless you're Rosalie," Jasper added, staring at the ceiling with his chair tipped back. Alice slapped his arm lightly, grinning. "He thinks Rose is extremely self centered and shallow. Which is sometimes true, I guess. She thinks he's obnoxious.

"Which is also sometimes true."

"Oh, shut up, Jazz." Snapped Alice mildly. "No, really, he's nice; he just has a sense of humor. It's cute.

"So how is he related to your family?" I asked, curious.

"He's not really. He's just sort of a family friend, and when we moved, he decided he wanted to see the world, so he left one tiny town and came to another tiny town. Great education in the way of the world. And he can do like anything with cars. He's got this Volkswagen rabbit that he built himself. And he's really cute." Jasper cleared his throat and Alice looked up at him. "Not as cute as you, though." He smiled and patted her on the head.

Class passed in a blur. Jasper got Alice to shut up long enough for me to listen to the lecture, but she started up again the moment the bell rang. It was almost overbearing, but I kind of liked it. She was just a nice person. "You have biology now, right?"

"Yeah."

"We're on the other side of the building, but the Bio room is easy to find. Oh, and Jacob looks NOTHING like me and Jazz. He's really tall and tan and he has black hair. See ya!"

I walked in the direction Alice had pointed me for Biology, and spotted someone who could only be Jacob Black. He towered by half a foot above the rest of the students and his skin looked like he'd spent a year sunbathing in Florida. Alice was right. He was hot. I followed him into the classroom before going up to have the teacher sign my slip. When I turned back around, Jacob Black was staring at me. The teacher motioned me to the seat next to him.

"Are you Jacob Black?" He stopped staring at me and nodded

"Yeah."

"Alice said you'd be in this class. I'm Renesmee Swan."

"Renesmee." He smiled. 'That is a _really_ long name."

"My grandfather calls me Nessie."

"Jake. When did you move here?"

"Just a few days ago. My grandfather gave me a few days to settle in, and then sent me _here_." Would he pick up on my constant references to my grandfather, instead of my parents?

"You're parents died in a car crash, right?" I stared at him, stunned.

"How did you know?" I demanded. He was immediately apologetic.

"I'm sorry—that was really heartless to—I can't believe I said that—Ness, I'm so sorry—" I stared, surprised. He was completely frieking out!

"Jake! Jake! It's okay! Just calm down. I'm fine. I don't remember them. Jake, calm down." He seemed to hear me this time, and took a deep breath. "I'm fine, Jake. You don't have to apologize. I don't remember them—I mean, I wish I did, but I'm not that touchy. But how did you know?" He shrugged, grinning now. I was glad he had calmed down.

"The Cullens, and by extension, me, know everything. And once one knows something, the rest of us know pretty quickly." The door opened behind us and a velvet voice said

"Oh, good, you too found each other. I turned to see a bronze-haired boy and a brown haired girl, both unbelievably beautiful, standing behind us, watching me. "Alice sent us to make sure you too had met."

"Oh, Nessie, this is Edward and Bella." Bella spoke.

"I'm so glad we could meet. We've been waiting for you since Alice learned you were coming." Jake grinned.

"I told you, the Cullens know everything." I could see what Heather and Justin had meant when they said Bella was the most mature. She was much calmer than Alice, and was looking at me almost maternally. The bell rang again, and Edward groaned.

"We-we need to go, Bella. Bye, Nessie. See you at lunch." He and Bella left quickly, glancing backward at me as they went out the door. As much as I liked the Cullens, I noticed that they seemed to be taking my friendship for granted. 'We'll see you at lunch?" Of course I wanted to eat lunch with them, but it would have been kind of nice if they'd actually asked.

But still, it was _really_ nice to have friends.


	3. The Cullen Clan

The cafeteria was both crowded and noisy when Jake led me into the line, piling his plate high with food. I only took an apple and a sprite. I wasn't a big fan of food. Then he pulled me over to meet the infamous Cullen clan. I picked out Rosalie and Emmett immediately—they were the only two I hadn't yet met. Emmett had his steroidally muscular arm around Rosalie's slim form. Next to them, Alice and Jasper sat. Alice waved at me. Then two empty seats, left for Jake and I, and then Bella and Edward. Jacob pulled my seat out for me, with the eyes of all six Cullens on us. Slightly disconcerting. Oh no. The rest of the cafeteria was staring too. Well, what else could I expect? The freak amnesia new girl was sitting with the freak Cullen-Hale-Blacks. Heather and Jason looked like they were going into shock. Emmett and Alice grinned and waved. Rosalie and Jasper both nodded, and Bella and Edward smiled exuberantly. Alice bounced in her chair before she spoke.

"D'you want to come shopping with me?" Everyone else groaned.

"Alice, we said we would invite her to her house, not terrorize her by dumping clothes on her." Jasper said, stroking her arm. Alice turned to me.

"Do you like to shop?" she demanded. I really wasn't sure what to say.

"Well, I don't know . . . I mean, my grandfather never took me shopping . . . I don't know."

"You _can_ say no, Nessie," Edward said. "Alice's sort of a shopoholic."

"I am not!"

"How many times have you gone shopping in the past week?"

"Only three." Everyone at the table except Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper, loyally standing by his girlfriend, snorted in disgust.

"See, Ness. You don't have to go shopping with her. Do you want to come over the Cullen Mansion?" Jacob asked.

"Um, sure. I'll have to call my grandfather, but he'll probably let me. Can you give me a ride over, or I can have. . ."

"We've got four cars here today, of course we can."

"Wow, has anyone ever taught you about carpooling?" They laughed.

"Well, Rosalie and Emmett don't take both their cars everyday. And Bella never takes hers. We used to just take Edwards Volvo, but then Bella got added to the family, and Jake, so we go in pairs. Except Jake. He rides all alone," said Alice, smirking. "Of course, with Rosalie and Emmett, and Bella and Edward, sharing a car isn't _completely_ about the environment."

Grandpa had gladly given permission for met o visit the Cullens, so I walked out with them to their spectacular array of cars. Jacob opened the passenger door of his Rabbit for me, but I heisted imagining how it would look—me riding with the only unpaired Cullen. I turned as someone called my name. Heather and Jason were running toward us. They stopped a little ways away, intimidated by the stares of six pairs of gold eyes and one pair of extremely hostile black ones. "Uh, could we talk to Nessie for a sec?" A low growl rumbled in Jacob's chest and Edward shot him a warning glance. I hadn't known them for half a day and they were already acting like they were my family. Or, in Jacob's case, a watchdog.

"Uh, sure," I said self-consciously. "I'll be right back, Jake." I thought I heard him whine as I walked away.

"Wow," said heather. "How did you get with the Cullens?" She didn't sound accusing, just extremely interested. I shrugged. I have no clue. Alice started talking to me, and then Jake was in my bio class, and Alice sent Edward and Bella to make sure I had met Jacob, and then I ate lunch with them . . . and now I'm going to their house."

"You realize that they've like practically never talked to anyone other than each other? Well, Bella and Jake occasionally, but mostly not. So why you?"

"Really, I don't know. They are pretty nice, though. Weird, but nice." I glanced back. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow—Jake looks like he's about to turn into the watchdog he's been acting like all day." Edward and Bella had crossed to him, leaning on the door of the Rabbit. They seemed relaxed but I could see Jake trembling, Edwards hand against his shoulder, Bella gripping his wrist. Jasper, sitting with Alice in the Porsche, had his eyes fixed on Jake.

"Hey, Ness," he said softly, as I came over.

"Hey Jake," I glanced up at him. He took me by the hand to help me into the car, and I let out a surprised, "oh!" Jake pulled back, coloring, embarrassed.

"Sorry," he whimpered. Bella and Edward grinned at each other over my head. I rubbed my hand; it was red from the heat of Jake's skin.

"Are you okay, Jake?" You feel really hot."

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered huskily. "We should go." He didn't try to help me again as I got into the car. We drove in silence for a while.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He smiled nervously.

"I live with a doctor, Ness. Carlisle'd know if I was sick." He paused. "So have we scared you away yet?" he joked. I grinned back.

"Well, you are a little intimidating, but you seem nice." Jake beamed. Then and I looked t the speedometer and gasped. Jake began jabbering apologies and frenetic inquiries as to what he had done."

"Um, can you maybe get within twenty mph of the speed limit, please? And stop apologizing."

"Sorry." He grimaced when he realized that he had apologized again. "Living with the Cullens, well, you learn to go fast. He pressed the break and two blurs—one silver, the other yellow, whizzed by.

"Yeah, I guess I can see that."

"You weren't joking, were you, when you said "Cullen Mansion?" I asked in disbelief. The house before us looked like something out of Gone with the Wind—Huge columned in marble. Wow. He grinned. "Nice, isn't it?"

"Wow. How. . ." He laughed.

"Alice is good in economics. Sort of Carlisle's financial advisor, even if she is only a sophomore. Good thing, too, or we'd all be on the street, what with the amount of money she spends on clothes. Let's go in, Esme wants to meet you."

Esme was probably one of the nicest people I'd ever met. She had made plenty of food—most of which Jacob ate—and offered the leftovers several times to me, but didn't press me into eating it, for which I was grateful—I don't enjoy eating food. Then she showed me the rest of the house.

"This is Edward's room," she told me, after leading me, with Jake, Bella, and Edward walking like a bodyguard beside me, and the others trailing behind us, up an elaborate staircase. The room was covered on two walls with an extensive collection of CDs. The third wall had a dresser and desk crammed against it, and a king sized bed had been pushed against the glass back wall. Across the hall was Emmett's room, and I shrieked in surprise. A grizzly head was hung on the wall above his bed.

"How can you sleep with that thing above you," I laughed. Jasper had a collection of Civil War replicas (he knows everything about it, Alice told me, "and his hero is this obscure officer, Major Jasper Whitlock. He was the youngest major, and he went MIA while escorting women out of a city), Rosalie had make-up (was that how she got to look so beautiful?), and Bella had a picture of herself and Edward at a dance dominating one wall ("Our first dance. I had fallen through a hotel window not long before, and I still had my cast. He and didn't tell me what he was doing, and had Alice and Rosalie stuff me into a dress and make me up, and give me that deadly shoe. I was furious, but it was actually kind of fun."). Carlisle and Esme's room was filled with colorful fall flowers. Jacobs's room was the smallest, but he didn't seem to mind. The whole room was wolf themed—a wolf print blanket and photographs of a wolf pack on the dresser. I picked up the picture, studying it. I didn't have anything in the picture to compare them to, but the wolves looked huge. And their colors—one black, russet, tan, brown. Jake stood beside me, his hot, fast breath tickling my cheek. I glanced up at him. "This is a beautiful picture. I love wolves." Jake beamed.

"You do? Cool! This was taken right by the La Push Reservation."

"Where's that?" Was I supposed to know this?

"Where I used to live."

"Wait—you're Native American?"

"Oh, yeah. Quileute Tribe. One of our legends says we're related to wolves." He motioned to his room. "Hence the wolf décor."

The front door slammed downstairs and everyone except Alice jumped. Was I just being paranoid, or did Bella and Jake move protectively in front of me. Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist. "It's just Carlisle," he murmured. "C'mon, Nessie. I'll introduce you."

Wow. Carlisle looked like he was about twenty, and a very good-looking twenty, too. Guessing what I was thinking, Edward leaned down and whispered, "Some of the nurses have trouble concentrating when he's there. Carlisle, this is Nessie—Renesmee C-Swan. She just moved here." He moved swiftly forward and shook my hand warmly.

"It's good to meet you, Nessie." We started migrating downstairs, when I saw Jasper take Carlisle by the arm and pull him into a side room. Without thinking, I dropped to the back of the group and slowed down to listen.

"—almost four weeks. I need to hunt." Jasper.

"Tomorrow afternoon I can take you. I have to work tonight."

"Emmett?"

"He's going out with Rosalie." I thought I heard a low growl.

"Edward?"

"You saw how he was when he met Bella. What do you think he'll be like now?"

"Alice and Esme?"

"Too much risk. It's hunting season, and even together they couldn't hold you if—" Edward and Bella suddenly appeared at my side, with worried smiles on their faces. As they led me back downstairs, I heard Edward whispering to Bella something which I could barely make out, but sounded like "it's okay to drop hints for her. It'll make it easier."

What was that supposed to mean?


	4. Animal Attack

**Disclaimer: I hereby, once and for all, declare that I own no part of Twilight and write fan fiction because (a) I'm a fan, and (b) I like to write, not because Twilight is mine.**

**A/N Sorry the last chapter took so long. Christmas in an Italian family=not very much free time. Please R&R. I know it's annoying when people say this (or at least it annoys me), I will get things out faster if you do review. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. It makes me very happy.**

"You will go shopping with me today, right?" Alice demanded the moment she saw me.

"Alice," Jasper hissed warningly. Today he didn't look like he was in pain—he looked like he was in agony.

"Well, you will right?" Alice said, ignoring Jasper except to squeeze his hand.

"Sure. That'll be fun." To tell the truth, I was excited. I couldn't remember shopping, but it seemed like it was something a girl was supposed to enjoy. We were the first people into the class, and as we walked in, another teacher came out, saying.

". . . Try to get that note down to Rachel."

"I'll get one of my students to take it down—oh, will one of you take this note to Mrs. Moore, in building three?" Jasper and Alice looked at each other, and suddenly Alice's face went blank. A split second later she nodded, and Jasper took the note from the teacher's hand and bolted.

Twenty minutes through the class, I realized that Jasper still hadn't returned. Alice didn't seem worried though, until fifteen minutes later, when her hand shot up, her eyes frightened—no, panicked. "Sir, I think Jasper wasn't feeling well when you sent him, can I go down to the nurse to see if he's there?"

"Miss Cullen, if he's at the nurse, I'm sure he's being taken care of." I thought she was going to protest, but then she groaned and muttered a curse under her breath. At that moment, a message came over the loudspeaker: _Everyone, remain in your classrooms until further notice._

The class began to buzz.

"Alright, everyone stay calm. I'm going to try to find out what's happening." The loudspeaker spoke again: _Will the following students please come to the office immediately: Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Isabella Hale, and Rosalie Hale. Do not remain outside."_ Alice was out the door before I could even look at her. Fifteen minutes later: _I regret to inform you that two students have been killed in an animal attack. If you come by bus, please gather in the common room of your building. Teachers will escort you to your buses as they arrive. If you come by car, please remain in your classroom. _I got up with about half the class and followed one of the teachers down to the common room, where I met Jason and Heather, both of whom rode my bus. Suddenly I realized something. "Oh, no."

"What?"

"Jasper. He must have. . .Alice is gonna be devastated, and Esme." My phone rang. Alice.

"Hey, Nessie, it's okay, Jasper's fine." I sighed in relief.

"How did you know what I was thinking? And why did they call you'll? And do you know what happened?"

"Jasper found them when he was walking back." Her voice was shaky. "He hadn't been feeling well, so he walked just along the edge of the woods, when he heard someone scream. When he got to them, he saw an animal running away. B-but they were both dead. Jasper's a mess. I've gotta go."

"Wait-Alice-where are you?"

"With Carlisle at the hospital. Jake and Esme are here too."

"K. Bye, Alice."

"Bye. Sorry about not being able to shop."

"It's okay. Bye."

I walked nervously toward Carlisle's office, where the secretary, with a barely suppressed giggle when I said Carlisle's name, had told me the Cullen's had gathered. I was beginning to have misgivings about coming. I mean, Jasper had just seen two other teenagers get mauled by an animal—he probably didn't want someone he barely knew sitting there. But I wanted to see them. I had had a lot of fun earlier in the day, with Heather and Jason at my house, but somehow, the Cullens drew me to them.

Two pictures—one of Carlisle and Esme, the other of the whole clan—were stuck in the frame of the narrow window in the door of his office. I had to grin. Carlisle had his shield against infatuated hospital staff. I raised my hand to knock, but Edward had the door open already, flanked by Bella and Jacob—my own personal bodyguard. Jasper was huddled in Alice's arms, his head leaning against her shoulder. He was wearing sunglasses, so I couldn't see if he had been crying, but he looked miserable. Wait. Sunglasses? I shrugged it off. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on either side of them, and Emmett and Rosalie stood behind them. Bella gave me a quick hug, and Edward led me to a chair, with Jacob following like a devoted puppy.

"I don't need to stay," I said quickly, "I just wanted to stop in and see . . . if everything was alright."

"No, Nessie, we're glad your here," Edward said gently. Then he grinned mischievously "Actually Jake wanted to talk to you." He turned and glared meaningfully at Jake, who looked like a deer in headlights.

"Now?" he asked, coloring.

"Now, Jacob Black." Jake turned awkwardly to me.

"Um, d'you, ya know, wanna go outside?" I leapt up, heart pounding, and he looked slightly encouraged. We walked silently down the hall together.

"Well?"

"I hope this doesn't sound weird, Ness, I know you've only known me for like a day, but, well—" he stopped.

"Well?"

"I hope this doesn't sound weird—"

"You said that already. Spit it out, Jake."

"The winter formal's this Saturday. I-I wanted to ask you first." He hunched over, hands shoved in his pockets. He glanced over at me. "So . . . will you go with me? It can be, y'know, just as friends."

"Yeah—yes!" I gasped out. He looked as stunned at my answer as I felt at his question.

"Really?"

"Of course really!" He grinned and suddenly picked me up and swung me around. Edward appeared at the head of the hall.

"Okay, Jake. You've talked to her. Come inside now."

**The next chapter may be a while. I have to figure out how school dances work (I was homeschooled, so I've never been to one.) **

**R&R? Por favor?**


End file.
